The present disclosure relates to compositions and methods for use in subterranean operations, and more specifically, compositions and methods for forming and using clusters of micron- and/or nano-sized solid materials (e.g., particulates, fibers, etc.) as proppants in subterranean operations.
In the production of hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation, the subterranean formation should be sufficiently conductive to permit the flow of desirable fluids to a well bore penetrating the formation. Various types of stimulation treatments may be used to enhance the production potential of a subterranean formation. One type of treatment used in the art to increase the production potential of a subterranean formation is hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing operations generally involve pumping a treatment fluid (e.g., a fracturing fluid or a “pad fluid”) into a well bore that penetrates a subterranean formation at or above a sufficient hydraulic pressure to create or enhance one or more pathways, or “fractures,” in the subterranean formation. These fractures expose large surfaces areas of the formation and provide a path or conduit back to the wellbore to enhance the capability to produce larger volumes of hydrocarbon from very low permeability reservoirs. The fluid may comprise particulates, often referred to as “proppant particulates,” that are deposited in the resultant fractures. The proppant particulates are thought to help prevent the fractures from fully closing upon the release of the hydraulic pressure, forming conductive channels through which fluids may flow to a well bore. Thus, the effective placement and retention of proppant within a fracture is often crucial to maintaining fluid flow in the stimulated region of the formation.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.